


You're such a cute princess

by MercenaryKay



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercenaryKay/pseuds/MercenaryKay
Summary: Fiora and Melia's love blossoms into pleasure as the two try to please one another.





	You're such a cute princess

"F-Fiora." Melia bit her bottom lip panting and moaning as her lover teased her by caressing her breasts. 

"Oh come on Melia, it's not the bad." Fiora said as she stole a quick kiss and smiled. "Or are you begging me to go down here?" Fiora smirked as she reached into Melia's panties and slowly rubbed her clit between her thumb and index finger. 

Melia tensed up and let out a small whimper. "Fi-Fiora please." Melia said turning her head away to hide her bright red and blushing face.

"Please what, Melly?" Fiora said as she continued to caress her lovers breast in her hand slowly licking the nipple before sucking. 

"Ahhh" Melia moaned loudly she was a princess and yet at the hands of this homs she felt as if she had no power at all. "Fiora." Melia said panting. "More, please give me more."

Fiora looked up without moving her head before closing her eyes and slowly sliding a finger into her lover. Her lover seemed so cute and flustered Fiora felt herself becoming more wet as she pleased her lover. She couldn't help herself and stopped caressing and sucking on her lovers breasts in order to please herself. "Ahh, Melia." Fiora began to moan as she rubbed her own clit between her thumb and index finger not hesitating to slide in her middle finger as she lay above her lover. "Melia please." Fiora moaned as she began to thrust her finger in and out of her wet pussy. Fiora had become weak to herself and rolled over beside Melia. Thrusting her finger inside herself trying to go deeper, moaning loudly. "Melly, Melly. I want you." Fiora was panting begging for her lover to take control. Wanting to feel her soft silk like hands inside of her.

"F-fiora" Melia said shocked and flustered. But reached down to Fiora's hand and grabbed it. "No more, this isn't just about you." Melia then looked at Fiora and placed a light kiss on her lips. "This is about us." As melia said that she tossed Fiora's hand aside and began to rub her lovers clit, she seemed a bit inexperienced compared to Fiora however, opting to use the tips of her four fingers to rub the clit in a circular pattern. "A-am I doing this right,Fiora?" Melia asked nervously. 

"You're doing fine." Fiora said moaning lightly. 

"P-please let me know if you are displeased." Melia said lacking confidence, but fiora took her hand and placed it on Melia's still wet clit. 

"Do to me what i do to you, okay?" Fiora slowly slid her finger into Melia and Melia immediately moaned loudly. "You're a sensitive princess, huh?" Fiora said teasing her lover. 

"N-no..Ahh." Melia moaned while trying to protest , the sensation Fiora was making her feel was unrivaled. But she followed her instructions and slowly slid her own finger into her lover. 

"Ahhh, Melia. Yes~!" Fiora moaned loudly pleased at how soft her lovers hands were. "N-now, do this." Fiora slowly began to thrust her finger into her lover at a slow and steady pace."

Melia began to whimper a bit moaning and instinctively thrusting her body towards her lovers finger. Melia then began to thrust her own finger into Fiora. 

Fiora moaned loudly as she used her available hand to caress her own breast licking her nipple her pussy dripping wet. "M-melly! Melia~!" Fiora cried out her lovers name. "Let's.. let's" Fiora said panting. 

"Let's what?" Melia said letting out small moans and panting. 

"L-let..Let's cum together!" Fiora cried out as she closed her legs locking melia's hand between her thighs. "Please Melia I can't wait anymore I want to cum. I have to cum!" Fiora shouted to her lover who then laid on top of her and kissed her lips gently at first but getting deeper and more passionate as she slid her finger deeper into her lovers wet dripping pussy. Fiora withdrew her finger from Melia growing selfish and somewhat impatient as she began to pinch her own clit whimpering and moaning into her soft lipped lovers mouth. "M-melly! M-melly!" Fiora shouted wrapping both arms around her lovers neck. "I'm going to cum I can't hold it in any more!" Fiora cried out begging her lover to let her cum. 

Melia was quite shocked at how Fiora was acting this was all new to her, but during this time Fiora was hers. "Not yet." Melia said as she crawled down fiora's body and freed her hand from her lovers clutches . "You said for us to cum together so we shall." Melia looked at her lover as she rose up before looking down at Fiora's dripping wet pussy. Melia grinned. "I have an idea as to how we may both cum." Melia stretched her legs and kissed her lovers pussy with her own grabbing Fiora's leg and stretching it as their pussys rubbed together melia began moaning loudly. "Fiora this feels! This feels!" Ahhh!" Melia moaned loudly 

"Yes Melly!" Fiora shouted her overs name as she bit her bottom lip before tossing her head back. "Melly I'm cumming!" Fiora shouted, unable to hold it back any longer. 

"Me too, Fiora!" Melia shouted, "Let's cum together let's cum together." Melia pleaded. 

"Ahh I'm cumming!" The lovers shouted in unison before Melia fell onto her lovers chest panting.


End file.
